book_of_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abilities
About Abilities simply are the attacks you can perform in battle. There are passive and active abilities. You gain 1 ability point per level. You can spend them in the Training Hall. Each ability has three ranks, each costing one ability point. Shadow Walker Tier 1 *Toxic Blade: Active, huge nature damage, single target *Caltrops: Active, physical damage, slows, AoE, DoT, decrease dodge chance *Ensnare: Active, little damage, stuns, single target *Dual Wield: Passive, boosts off-hand damage and dodge chance Tier 2 *Piercing Strike: Active, huge physical damage, single target *Poison Cloud: Active, nature damage, AoE, DoT *Maneuver: Removed, Passive, increase dodge chance *Assassinate: Passive, physical damage, chance on kill to get an extra attack, single target Tier 3 *Reflexive Strike: Active, quick, physical damage, single target *Acid Spray: Active, nature damage, AoE, poisons *Critical Eye: Passive, increases crit chance and critical power *Riposte: Passive, chance on dodge to finish current attack instantly Tier 4 *Smoke Bomb: Active, decrease own cooldowns, increase enemy cooldowns, AoE *Neurotoxin: Active, nature damage, reduces oponent damage *Urgency: Passive, chance on hit to gain temporary haste boost *Corrosive Blades: Passive, chance on hit to apply poison Justicar Tier 1 *Brutal Strike: Active, Physical damage, delays enemy actions by 0.22-0.32 sec, single target. *Cleave: Active, Physical damage, AoE. * Condemn: Active, Spirit damage, applies Wrath effect, single target. * Weapon Focus: Passive, increases melee rating. *Stunning Blow: Active, Spirit damage, applies stun for 2.0 sec, cannot be avoided, single target. Tier 2 *Radiant Light : Active, Spirit damage, AoE, purges 1-3 beneficial effects. * Wound: Active, Physical damage, applies Bleeding effect, single target. * Elder Fury: Passive, improves two handed weapons (weapon speed, knockback resist, and block). *Execute: Active, Physical damage, deals bonus damage to enemies with less than 25% health, single target. *Smite: Active, Spirit attack, cannot be dodged/blocked, single target. Tier 3 *Rend: Passive, grants 20-60% chance to add Bleeding effect with any successful Physical attack. * Spirit Link: Passive, grants 20-60% chance to add Wrath effect with any successful Spirit attack. *Seismic Slash: Active, Spirit damage, AoE, delays enemy action when struck. *Heavenly Wave: Active, Spirit damage, AoE, cleanses 1-3 negative effects on yourself. * Backswing: Passive, grants 25-75% chance to deal damage to target after it dodges an attack. Tier 4 *Heroic Will: Active, buff, reduces cool-down timers. * Juggernaut: Active, buff, increases status resistance. *Frenzy: Passive, add Physical damage bonus to targets affected by Bleeding. *Vengeance: Passive, chance to increase outgoing damage after being struck in combat. * Stagger: Passive, after blocking attack with shield opponent is Staggered and does less damage for a time. War Mage Tier 1 *Incinerate: Active, fire damage, single-target *Flaming Pyre: Active, fire damage, AoE *Frozen Shard: Active, ice damage, slows, single-target *Inner Focus: Passive, increases magic * Icy Grasp: Active, ice damage, stuns, single-target Tier 2 *Ice Storm: Active, ice damage, slows, AoE *Fiery Lash: Active, fire damage, single target * Staff Mastery: Passive, increases weapon speed, increases crit * Fire Blast: Active, chance of burning * Deep Freeze: Passive, add slow and chance to stun for any ice damage *Ignite: Passive, chance to add DoT for any fire damage Tier 3 *Time Void: Active, interrupts enemy actions, no damage, AoE *Ice Lance: Active, ice damage, knockback, single-target *Fire Mastery: Passive, increases crit power on fire attacks *Ice Mastery: Passive, increases all ice damage Tier 4 *Fire Blast: Active, fire damage, single-target *Volatility: Passive, increases chance for DoT to crit *Snap Cast: Passive, chance for next spell to cast instantly *Ice Shield: Passive, chance to shield next damage after taking damage Frost Knight Tier 1 * Frost Blade: An Ice attack that deals 110%/140%/170% weapon damage and applies Cold effect, reducing resistance to ice damage by 15%. Stacks up to 3 times. * Frozen Shard: Deals 75%/100%/125% Weapon damage and applies Chilled effect, reducing target's speed and dodge by 20%. * Devastate: Deals 60%80%/100% Weapon damage to all enemies and has a 50% chance to cause Bleeding, dealing an additional 100% weapon damage over 5.0s. Stacks up to 3 times. Also deals an additional 60%/80%/100% weapon damage from the off hand weapon. * Axe Mastery: Increases damage with axes by 15%/20%/25% and damage with your offhand weapon by 50%/100%/150%. * Icy Grasp: Deals 25% weapon damage and applies Freezing, stunning the target for 2.0s. Stun breaks when enemy is damaged. Cannot be used within the first 1.0 seconds of PvP. Tier 2 * Savage Slash * Ice Storm * Reflexive Strike * Ice Blast * Piercing Strike